Quills and Owls
by cordyangel14
Summary: When Davina is sent to school far away from New Orleans, she meets a certain young man with untidy hair.


Davina strode confidently into the Great Hall amongst the mass of Hogwarts students.

"Miss Claire!" a loud female voice shouted from a distance. She turned her head and saw Headmistress McGonagall pushing her way through the students. "Miss Claire," the woman said breathlessly when she reached her. "We must have you sorted before we begin the first years."

Davina, although confused, did not question the woman and followed her to the group of first years waiting near the front of the Hall. Davina stood awkwardly among the eleven-year-olds as the headmistress made a short speech.

"Now, before we begin sorting the First Years," McGonagall said. "We have a Sixth Year student joining us who must be sorted." She nodded to Davina, who made her way up to the stool. Davina immediately felt a hat plopped onto her head and the word "GRYFFINDOR" being yelled out above her. One of the long tables erupted in applause. She felt her headmistress nudge her towards it and she scrambled off the platform. However, she slowed down to hesitantly approach the table and was grateful when a cute boy with messy, jet black hair scooted over to make room for her. After that she turned to the front of the room to watch the first years be sorted with the rest of the school.

"Hello, there," said the cute boy who had made room for her. "James Potter. What's your name?"

"Davina Claire," she said, shaking his hand and trying not to blush.

"Well, Davina, what brings you to Hogwarts?" The boy on the other side of James groaned, to which James responded, "Shut up, Al," before returning his attentions back to Davina.

"I just, um, needed to get away from home," she replied quickly.

"And where is home?"

"I grew up in New Orleans."

James gave her a puzzled look.

"In America," Davina clarified, giggling.

"Right, right, I see. Well, if you need any help getting around, or with your homework-"

"James, how are _you_ going to help her with her homework?" a redhead from across the table interjected.

"Come on, Rose, don't make Davina think I'm a bad student!"

"Davina, _I_ can help you with your homework," Rose said.

"Oh, Davina, this is my cousin, Rose, and my brother, Albus," he nudged the boy next to him. "They're only Forth Years. Our little sister, Lily, and Rose's little brother, Hugo, are down at the end of the table. Our cousin Lucy's a Sixth Year too but she's sitting with her boyfriend at the Ravenclaw table."

"Well thanks for the offers, guys, but I think I can handle it. I was raised in a coven of witches."

"Really? So have you never been to a wizarding school before?" James asked.

"Nope. I don't think we even have them in America."

"Well in that case, I'll be sure to make your first year of wizarding school extra special," James promised with a wink. Davina rolled her eyes internally.

"We'll see about that, won't we?"

* * *

After the feast, Davina got settled in her new dormitory with some help from her new friends. She was currently on an armchair in the Gryffindor common room with a page of parchment and a pen, deciding whether or not to write to New Orleans, and if she did, to whom. She wanted especially to write to Josh, but she didn't know where she'd send it. Davina supposed she could send one to Marcel, but she wasn't quite sure if she trusted him. He said that he was sending her off to keep her safe, but she had an inkling that he just wanted her to get stronger and more powerful so he'd have her in his back pocket to use against Klaus. In the end she decided to write to Hayley. The two of them had grown rather close while they were both stuck on the compound with nothing to do.

_Dear Hayley,_

_How are you and the baby? I just got settled in at Hogwarts. It seems pretty nice here. The grounds are huge and there's this beautiful castle that we live in. It has talking paintings on the wall and staircases that move! There's also a lake outside that has lots of strange creatures living in it, including a giant squid! The Forbidden Forest is near the school, and apparently it's full of dangerous monsters. Even though my headmistress said that it is absolutely off-limits, I just might pop in there for a look around._

_I got sorted into Gryffindor and I guess that's a good thing. Most of the kids here seem really cool. I met this boy named James today. He's pretty cute but he seems too full of himself and doesn't comb his hair. His family is really nice though. I'm sharing a dorm with his cousin, Lucy. She's really sweet. She told me when to use the bathrooms to get the most hot water. James' cousin, Rose, and his brother, Albus, told me that they would show me around the castle tomorrow, and I think I need the help. I don't know how I'm going to get to my classes without getting lost._

_Sorry to cut this letter short, but I want to dig into my new witch books! Hope you, the baby, and Rebekah are well! Tell her I say hello._

_Davina Claire_

As Davina signed her name, she realized that she didn't even know where to go to send the letter. As if in answer to her question, James plopped down in the chair next to her.

"Hello, stranger. What are you up to? And what's this?" James asked. Davina rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why European wizards and witches had to use quills. Pens were so much easier.

"This is a pen. It's like a muggle quill. And I'm just writing a letter to someone back home. You wouldn't happen to know where I could send it, do you?"

"Yeah, you just take it to the Owlery. Come on, I'll show you where it is."

"But James, it's after hours. It can wait until tomorrow."

"Davina, don't tell me that you're going to let a little thing like _curfew_ get in the way of delivering what I am sure is a very important letter, are you?" without waiting for a response, he continued, "Wait here. I have something we can use." Davina watched as James disappeared into the boys' dormitory only to appear a second later with a cloak.

"I don't see how that cloak can help us," Davina said teasingly.

"You see, Davina, this is not just an ordinary cloak, it's an _invisibility _cloak."

"You have one? I think I've read about them."

"Yep. Now hurry up before someone else comes and wants to join us. It might be a snug fit, but I'm pretty sure it'll fit the both of us." True to his word, the both of them fit rather cozily, but made their way to the Owlery uneventfully, bar the few times they'd narrowly dodged Mrs. Norris.

James opened the door to the Owlery as Davina stood breathless at the sight of that many owls. She'd heard that witches in Europe used owls for mail, but she hadn't realized just how much. James, completely oblivious, strode over to his own owl to show her off to Davina.

"This is Carina. Mum and Dad gave her to me when I was a first year," James said. Davina smiled down at the brown owl with specks of white and stroked her back.

"She's gorgeous."

"Now let's see about sending your letter off. You could use the school owls, but I don't know if they can make it all the way to America. You're better off using Carina. She can take it."

"Really? Thanks!"

"No problem. Here, I'll show you how to tie the letter to her leg."

Davina watched as James fastened her message to the owl's leg and sent her flying from the window.

"Wait-how does she know where to go?"

"I don't know. Owls just do," James shrugged.

"What do you mean? They just somehow know where to take the letter to?"

"Well I've never really thought about it before, but yeah, I guess."

"So what if _I_ didn't even know where someone was? Could an owl still deliver a message to them from me?"

"Yeah, they can do that."

Davina smiled and insisted on going straight back to the common room so that she could start her letter to Josh.

* * *

**A/N: So this idea popped into my head when I was watching the Harry Potter marathon! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought and if I should continue with this story.**


End file.
